The present invention pertains generally to the field of vascular filters for capturing embolic material in the blood flow. More particularly, the present invention relates to multi-lumen central venous access catheter of the type typically used for central venous access, and which has a vena cava filter at a distal end. The inventive central venous access vena cava filter catheter also preferably has at least one port generally proximal the filter and at least port distal the filter. The proximal and distal ports provide means for introducing a bioactive agent, such as an anticoagulant or thrombolytic agents, contrast medium, blood transfusions, fluids or medications or as a means for withdrawing blood samples for patient testing.
The present invention may be configured for either a femoral approach or a jugular approach to the inferior vena cava. Vena cava filters are typically deployed infrarenaly, but may also be deployed suprarenaly. It will be understood that within the inferior vena cava blood flow is superior, i.e., toward the patient's head. Thus, in all embodiments, the vena cava filter will be positioned so that it opens inferiorly, i.e., away from the patient's head and toward the direction of the blood flow. It will be appreciated, therefore, that in the present invention, the vena cava filter will have a different axial orientation on the central access catheter depending upon whether the device is intended for use in a femoral approach or a jugular approach.